Mi película porno
by kaoru-himura1878
Summary: Renji ha decidido comprarle un buen regalo de cumpleaños a Ichigo, del que siempre estuvo enamorado, pero al ver cuánto cuesta el regalo que Ichigo desea se da cuenta de que no tiene dinero para comprárselo. Para conseguir el dinero decide hacer lo que nunca pensó... hacer una película porno. ¿Quién será el afortunado compañero de juegos para Renji? ¿Podrá declararse a Ichigo?
1. Capítulo 1: Sólo una película

**AVISO: Historia creada y escrita por dos autoras: Kaoru Himura (kaoru-himura1878) y Fullbuster (Fullbbuster).**

 **Tendrá un total de 2 capítulos. El segundo se subirá el próximo fin de semana.**

 **Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, nosotras los tomamos prestados para contar esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Sólo una película.**

Julio siempre había sido un mes de intenso calor y humedad en Japón, no era nada raro que los locales y las playas estuviesen abarrotadas de gente para escaparse de las altas temperaturas en esa época del año pero, ese día en concreto, era aún más caluroso en la ciudad de Karakura. El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor desde la primera hora de la mañana y muchos termómetros se rompían a causa de las elevadas temperaturas que se podían alcanzar, por eso no era de extrañar que las calles estuviesen desiertas. Nadie estaba tan loco como para atreverse a quedarse fuera de cualquier lugar que no tuviese aire acondicionado, excepto una persona…

Renji Abarai se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad bajo los intensos rayos de sol deseando encontrar una sombra en la que refugiarse del sofocante calor o llegar cuanto antes a su destino. El teniente de la Sexta División había salido de la Sociedad de Almas hacia el mundo real porque en unos días iba a ser el decimoctavo cumpleaños de Ichigo Kurosaki, el shinigami sustituto que había robado su corazón, y quería comprarle el regalo perfecto con el que poder demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba y poder confesarle los sentimientos que había estado guardando con recelo en su interior desde que le conoció.

Aquella noche de hacía tres años, su vida cambió por completo en el instante en que vio aquellos hermosos ojos marrones en un rostro aún más bello acompañados de aquella sonrisa confiada. Todo en él llamaba la atención destacando principalmente el inusual color naranja de su cabello pero, lo que más le atrajo fue su actitud desafiante y la seguridad que tenía en sus habilidades para enfrentarse a él y proteger a sus amigos, pese a saber que aquel simple humano no estaba a su altura. Aunque al final se llevó una gran sorpresa y descubrió que Ichigo escondía un gran potencial que empezaba a despertar.

En todas las batallas que habían compartido juntos, peleando codo con codo para ayudar al Gotei 13 y salvar a la Sociedad de Almas, pudo comprobar que no se equivocó con él. Ese shinigami tenía un tremendo poder en su interior que utilizó para enfrentarse a Aizen y a Yhwach aunque significase arriesgar ese mismo poder o incluso su vida, pero a él no le importaba, por suerte acabó saliendo victorioso. Pero a Renji no solamente le gustaba ese chico por sus habilidades, sino por su gran corazón. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él y le iba conociendo mejor, más y más se iba enamorando de su dulzura, de su fortaleza, de su amabilidad y de sus valores morales. El teniente pelirrojo del Gotei 13 estaba impresionado con lo que aquel para nada simple humano estaba dispuesto a hacer por proteger a sus amigos e incluso a personas que no conocía, sólo porque creía que era lo correcto.

Renji Abarai estaba profundamente enamorado de Ichigo Kurosaki pero jamás se había atrevido a decirle lo que sentía hacia él por miedo e inseguridad. Jamás había sentido nada por alguien de su mismo sexo, siempre había pensado que quería a Rukia hasta que lo conoció y puso su mundo patas arriba al darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por su amiga no se podía comparar con las emociones que aquel joven despertaba en él. No sólo el hecho de que fuese un chico le alteraba y preocupaba sino por ser un humano también, un humano con poder de shinigami pero un humano al fin y al cabo. No sabía si aquello estaba permitido o si iba en contra de alguna ley de la Sociedad de Almas, no deseaba que la persona a la que quería sufriese algún tipo de castigo por su culpa... no quería que sufriera por unos sentimientos que seguramente serían unilaterales. Por suerte, descubrió que la única ley en contra de las relaciones entre shinigamis y humanos o quincy había sido abolida unos años después de que Isshin Shiba se casara con Masaki Kurosaki. En el momento en que se enteró de aquello, sintió más admiración hacia el padre de Ichigo.

Pero, ni aún así, se atrevió a confesarse ante ese chico de pelo naranja. Temía ser rechazado y que la amistad que habían labrado cuidadosamente durante todos esos años se destrozase por culpa de su confesión. Estaba convencido de que Ichigo trataría de no hacerle sentir incómodo y actuaría con normalidad frente a él porque él era así de amable pero sabía que si daba el paso, su amistad cambiaría para siempre y no sabía si estaba preparado para ello. Prefería callarse y ser su amigo y su compañero de batalla, aunque tuviese que llevar aquel secreto hasta el fin de sus días, antes que perderle.

 _''Pero lo perderás igualmente si no haces nada''_ , recordó las palabras que Rukia le había dicho tras contarle lo que le ocurría. Su mejor amiga se había dado cuenta de que algo le molestaba últimamente, estaba como ausente y no se concentraba en su trabajo ni en los entrenamientos, así que tras mucho insistir y pedirle que confiara en ella, Renji no aguantó más y se desahogó. Había callado durante tanto tiempo aquellos sentimientos para sí mismo que comenzaba a afectarle tanto física como mentalmente.

 _''¿Crees que tu relación con él permanecerá igual solamente porque así lo deseas? No puedes esperar que nada cambie, es imposible, las personas van cambiando con el tiempo aunque sea mínimamente y a su vez eso afecta a las relaciones que mantienen con las personas que le rodean. ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando comience una relación con alguien? Tendrá que pasar menos tiempo contigo para poder estar con la persona que quiere y ahí vuestra relación cambiará, además habrás perdido tu oportunidad con él porque no hiciste nada''_. Aún tenía grabada en su cabeza la reprimenda que Rukia le había echado aunque al final dejó a un lado su temperamento y le dio un último consejo con su dulce voz. _''Renji, debes arriesgarte y confesarle lo que sientes, es mejor arrepentirte de hacer algo que no haberlo hecho. Hasta que no le digas la verdad no sabrás si eres correspondido o no''_.

Sus palabras le habían abierto los ojos, durante mucho tiempo él mismo se había puesto impedimentos por su propia cobardía pero gracias a Rukia se había dado cuenta de que era mejor decirle directamente que le quería. Debía afrontar sus propios miedos, él era un experimentado guerrero que se había enfrentado a poderosos enemigos e incluso a la propia muerte en innumerables batallas, no podía dejar que algo como aquello le acobardase. Lo que tuviese que pasar, que pasase aun si era rechazado, pero sabría que al menos lo intentó.

Por eso, decidió que la mejor forma de hacerlo era ahorrar el dinero de sus misiones y regalarle a Ichigo aquello que llevaba anhelando durante mucho tiempo como él mismo le había confesado.

Flashback

 _En una de las últimas escapadas que Renji hizo al mundo real para visitar a su amor secreto Ichigo, se quedó en casa de éste a dormir. Después de cenar con su familia, subieron a su cuarto a pasar el rato hasta que llegara la hora de irse a descansar. Al cruzar la puerta y pasar al interior, Ichigo se tiró encima de su cama y cogió un libro comenzando a leerlo mientras que Renji le imitó cogiendo una revista que había encima del escritorio, aunque sólo era una excusa para poder observarle con detenimiento sin que le descubriese._

 _Llevaban varios minutos en completo silencio, Ichigo sumido en su lectura y Renji aparentando estar concentrado en lo que salía en aquella revista hasta que Ichigo desvió su vista y miró a los ojos al teniente Abarai con un semblante serio. Renji se puso nervioso porque pensó que le había pillado observando embelesado su fuerte cuerpo mientras se lo imaginaba desnudo y gimiendo bajo su cuerpo. No sabía qué excusa iba a darle._

 _\- Deben gustarte mucho las fotografías de la revista – le comentó Ichigo y Renji le miró confuso – Te has puesto duro ahí abajo – le aclaró señalándole con el dedo su entrepierna._

 _Rápidamente, el pelirrojo bajó su vista hasta la zona que le señalaba y vio que, efectivamente, su miembro se había excitado por las fantasías sexuales que había tenido despierto. Su reacción fue taparse aquella parte de su anatomía con la revista que tenía aún en sus manos mientras que su cara adquiría una tonalidad rojiza muy intensa. Se fijó en la portada para verificar qué tipo de revista era ya que no quería que su amigo pensase que se calentaba con cosas extrañas y vio que salía una chica desnuda en ella._

 _Se sintió algo más relajado, al menos Ichigo no pensaría nada extraño sobre sus gustos ni había descubierto su atracción física hacia él. Aun así, era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, se sentía avergonzado por el hecho de que le viese en aquellas condiciones por eso se dedicó a observar con detenimiento cada rincón de su dormitorio hasta que se topó con algo que le llamó la atención._

 _Había estado en muchísimas ocasiones en ese lugar tanto solo como con sus amigos pero jamás se había fijado en aquella guitarra que descansaba al lado del armario apoyada en la pared. No sabía que Ichigo tocaba algún instrumento musical y le había sorprendido tanto que el otro chico se percató de su cara de asombro._

 _\- Me la regaló mi padre hace muchos años – dijo levantándose y acercándose hasta donde estaba colocada la guitarra para cogerla entre sus manos – Cuando era un niño, vi en un programa de televisión una banda de chicos y yo me fijé en el que tocaba la guitarra eléctrica. El sonido que creaban las cuerdas al ser tocadas por las manos de ese experto músico fue algo que no había escuchado nunca antes, era un auténtico prodigio y se me metió en la cabeza que quería ser como él. Le dije a mi padre que quería dar clases para llegar a ser tan bueno como el chico de la tele y convertirme en una gran estrella._

 _El adolescente pasó sus dedos sobre las cuerdas y tocó algunos acordes mientras explicaba la historia tras aquel objeto._

 _\- Mi padre sonriendo me dijo que por supuesto y a la semana llegó a casa con este regalo contándome que había contratado al hijo de un amigo para que me diese clases particulares. Yo me emocioné muchísimo, era el mejor momento de mi vida y se lo agradecí mucho._

 _Renji miraba cautivado cada uno de los movimientos que hacían los dedos de Ichigo y la cálida expresión que tenía en su bello rostro. Estaba totalmente hechizado con esa parte que desconocía de la persona que le gustaba._

 _\- Pero no te convertiste en una estrella._

 _\- No, aunque aún puedo llegar a serlo – le contestó sonriendo con seguridad – Estuve dando clases con el profesor que mi padre me había buscado hasta que se mudó a otra ciudad para comenzar la universidad. Seguí practicando por mi cuenta aunque lo dejé un poco apartado cuando conocí a Rukia y mis poderes de shinigami despertaron._

 _Hubo unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna y sólo se escuchaba el sonido que producía aquel instrumento._

 _\- Parece una buena guitarra._

 _\- Para principiantes sí. Es una muy buena guitarra para comenzar a aprender._

 _\- Creo que he oído un ''pero'' al final de esa frase – le dijo Renji e Ichigo le miró sonriéndole con calidez._

 _\- No me malinterpretes, adoro esta guitarra. Ha sido la primera y única que he tenido, además me la regaló mi padre con mucha ilusión pero desde que aprendí a tocar y mejoré siempre quise tener una Gibson Les Paul._

 _El shinigami sustituto vio la cara perdida del hombre frente a él y supo que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba._

 _\- Gibson es una marca de guitarras muy famosa y también de las mejores del mundo, muchos músicos famosos la prefieren. Les Paul es uno de los tipos que hay aunque dentro de este tipo hay diferentes variedades – le explicó – Si tuviera una, sería la persona más feliz del mundo pero no me puedo permitir ninguna, ni siquiera de las más baratas. Supongo que será uno de los sueños que no podré cumplir._

 _La sonrisa triste que dibujó en su rostro removió algo en el interior del pelirrojo, él no quería ver esa expresión en su cara, quería verle feliz con una radiante sonrisa que abarcase toda su cara. Ichigo dejó de nuevo la guitarra en su sitio y sacó una baraja de cartas de uno de los cajones de su escritorio para animar un poco el ambiente que se había creado._

 _\- ¿Jugamos un rato? - le preguntó a Renji y éste asintió con la cabeza un poco por inercia._

 _Jugaron el resto de la noche aunque realmente el teniente de la Sexta División no estaba concentrado en sus cartas o en el propio juego, lo que le llevó a varias derrotas seguidas, las cuales el chico de cabello naranja celebraba entusiasmado. Abarai estaba meditando qué podía hacer para conseguir una de las guitarras que Ichigo tanto deseaba. Quería volver a ver esa expresión de serenidad y calidez que reflejaba su rostro cuando tocaba la guitarra, quería escucharle tocar una canción solamente para él, quería compartir un momento especial con el chico que amaba y estaba decidido a conseguirlo._

Fin del flashback

Pocos días después, tuvo su conversación con Rukia y decidió que su regalo también sería su forma de decirle que le amaba y que quería estar con él. Así que, con la ayuda de sus compañeros de escuadrón y sus amigos, fue recabando información sobre los lugares donde vendían esas guitarras en Karakura y los posibles precios para darle una gran sorpresa a su persona especial. Estaba realmente emocionado porque estaba a punto de poder cumplir su objetivo tras ahorrar el dinero de sus misiones durante varias semanas pero la emoción le iba a durar poco.

Cuando por fin llegó a la tienda que le había indicado uno de sus subordinados, se quedó congelado frente al vendedor destrozando su fantasía de una confesión romántica. El precio era muchísimo más elevado de lo que le habían contado además el dependiente le dijo que no podía comprar con dinero falso.

\- ¿Falso? - le gritó – Este dinero lo he ganado duramente poniendo mi vida en riesgo así que no te atrevas a decirme que es falso.

Renji había cogido del cuello de la camisa al dependiente mientras le gritaba enojado con sus rostros casi pegados. El pobre empleado de la tienda temblaba de miedo, no esperaba que el cliente reaccionase de aquella manera cuando tan sólo le estaba informando.

\- Lo siento, señor, pero es verdad. Lamento que haya trabajado tan duro y que le hayan timado pagándole con dinero falso. Si fuese de otro país podría cambiarlo por yenes pero es que esta moneda no existe en ninguna parte del mundo – le explicó asustado.

El teniente lo soltó de inmediato asombrado. Pensó que era un idiota, no había tenido en cuenta un pequeño detalle y era que el dinero de la Sociedad de Almas no servía en el mundo real. Se disculpó ante el trabajador de la tienda y se marchó cabizbajo y deprimido. Su gran plan para declararse acababa de irse al traste.

\- ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? ¿Cómo voy a conseguir tanto dinero en tan pocos días? - se preguntó en voz alta totalmente desesperado.

Si las calles no estuviesen desiertas, hubiese llamado la atención de todos los transeúntes con el escándalo que estaba armando. Se dejó caer al suelo y apoyó su espalda en una farola pero al instante se apartó porque estaba ardiendo y se había quemado. _¡Qué mala suerte tenía!_ Estaba desanimado y se sentía derrotado pero una voz en su cabeza que se parecía demasiado a la de Rukia le gritaba que no se diese por vencido aún, que buscase una solución.

\- Tienes razón, Rukia, no puedo rendirme ahora – exclamó con el ánimo renovado mientras levantaba su antebrazo y cerraba su mano en un puño.

Se puso de pie determinado a hallar una solución y, como si el destino le enviase una señal, vio frente a él un estanco donde vendían periódicos y revistas, entonces se le ocurrió una idea: buscar un trabajo en el mundo humano que pagase bien. Gracias al tiempo pasado en Karakura y también a Ichigo y sus amigos, había aprendido cómo funcionaban determinadas cosas en ese tiempo y una de ellas era que en los periódicos solían tener una sección de anuncios de trabajo.

Decidido, cruzó la calle olvidándose del horrible calor que hacía y entró en el establecimiento, se dirigió a la parte donde estaban la prensa, cogió el primer periódico que vio y buscó en las ofertas de trabajo.

\- Si lo miras, lo pagas – oyó que le decían con parsimonia.

Renji se giró para encontrarse un joven al otro lado del mostrador con cara de aburrimiento y mascando un chicle. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño molesto, parecía que hoy todos los dependientes de la zona se ponían en su contra.

\- Ya me iba – le soltó borde mientras le enseñaba al joven cómo, con una mano, dejaba en su sitio el periódico, aunque con un movimiento rápido se guardó con su mano libre otro en el interior de la parte trasera de sus pantalones y lo tapó con su camiseta.

Salió de allí a paso normal bajo la mirada aburrida del dependiente. Una vez en la calle, se alejó de allí hasta estar seguro de que no le vería. No estaba bien lo que había hecho pero no tenía dinero para pagar el periódico y lo necesitaba urgentemente precisamente para ganarlo. Miró a su alrededor en busca de un refugio para aquel sofocante calor pero sólo veía cafeterías, restaurantes o tiendas donde tenías que consumir o comprar algo para poder quedarte dentro y ya sabía que su dinero no era de mucha utilidad en aquel lugar. Bufó resignado y caminó en busca de algún lugar con sombra, entonces a lo lejos vio un parque con grandes árboles que le servía para su desesperante situación.

Anduvo todo lo rápido que aquellas altas temperaturas le permitían hasta dejarse caer bajo la sombra del primer árbol que vio. Sacó el periódico de su escondite y apoyó su espalda en el tronco, abrió aquel conjunto de papeles hasta llegar a la sección de ofertas de empleo. Entusiasmado fue mirando uno por uno cada anuncio pero, conforme iba llegando al final, su ánimo fue disminuyendo. _¡Tendría que trabajar toda una vida para conseguir juntar el dinero que necesitaba con aquellos sueldos tan bajos!_

\- ¿Cómo demonios pueden los humanos vivir con tan poco dinero? Es imposible – se quejó para después seguir leyendo – Aquí hay uno en el que pagan bien. Se busca programador de JAVA – J2EE, con experiencia en Spring Framework (Web Flow, Spring Security), Strusts2 , Spring MCV... ¿Pero qué es todo esto? - gritó desesperado.

Había aprendido muchas cosas junto a Ichigo y sus amigos, pero no tanto como para poder trabajar de programador. Estaba perdiendo toda esperanza de encontrar un empleo hasta que llegó al último de los anuncios. Vio que pagaban una buena cantidad de dinero por dos días de trabajo, aquello le pareció sospechoso pero estaba necesitado así que siguió leyendo. Al comprobar de qué iba el trabajo, su cara se ruborizó al instante... buscaban actores para rodar una película porno gay en la ciudad.

Ya había intuido que para ganar aquel sueldo debía de haber un truco y ya sabía cuál era. Se negó al instante, no podía hacer algo así, no quería tener sexo con un extraño delante de varios desconocidos mientras le grababan con unas cámaras. _¡Era imposible!_ Él quería que su primera vez con un hombre fuese con Ichigo y no con alguien que se dedicaba a actuar, si es que a eso se le podía llamar así, en una película para adultos. Ya encontraría la forma de ganar el dinero suficiente para comprarle la guitarra a Ichigo. Aquél era un límite que no iba a sobrepasar.

Entonces, aquella sonrisa que le había cautivado apareció en su cabeza, quería volver a verla y que su amigo se la dedicase sólo a él. Odiaba que su propia mente le jugase aquellas malas pasadas haciéndole dudar. No era el trabajo ideal pero pagaban bien y solamente eran un par de días de rodaje, el tiempo pasaría antes de que se diese cuenta y podría disfrutar de esa sonrisa de nuevo. ¿Estaba dispuesto a llegar tan lejos sólo por Ichigo? ¿Renunciaría a tener su primera vez con él solamente para verle feliz y decirle lo que sentía? Era un poco contradictorio que para demostrarle cuánto le amaba tuviese que tener sexo con otro hombre, pero tenía claro que la respuesta era sí. Por el amor de su vida haría cualquier cosa hasta esta locura.

Se levantó de nuevo guardándose el periódico y se dirigió a casa de Ichigo, necesitaba usar su teléfono para llamar al número que aparecía en el anuncio y concertar una cita para la entrevista.

Al entrar por la puerta del jardín, Renji se percató de algo… no quería que le pillasen llamando para ese trabajo, así que escondió el periódico en su espalda bajo su camiseta agarrándolo con la cinturilla del pantalón y entró como si no ocurriera nada nuevo por la casa. El padre de Ichigo estaba preparando la cena y las hermanas discutían sobre una revista en la mesa.

Saludó con una gran sonrisa fingiendo ser el de siempre y se marchó hacia el cuarto de Ichigo. Para su suerte, era Kon quien estaba dentro del cuerpo de Ichigo probándose un montón de ropa del armario, algo que tampoco ayudó mucho al Shinigami del sexto escuadrón, porque ver el cuerpo medio desnudo del chico al que tanto deseaba y que tanto había estado con él en sus sueños húmedos, no era nada bueno. Renji no puedo evitar sonrojarse al ver cómo se quitaba con elegantes y sugerentes movimientos la camiseta. Algo empezaba a excitarse ahí abajo y le estaba poniendo enfermo ver aquel cuerpo que tenía Ichigo. Decidió finalmente mirar hacia otro lado y buscar un teléfono.

\- ¿Sabes dónde se ha ido Ichigo? – preguntó Renji a Kon que se miraba en el espejo poniendo posturas extrañas.

\- Algo de unos hollow que habían salido en el parque – comentó – se ha marchado con Rukia a investigar.

\- ¿Y sabes cuánto tardará en llegar?

\- Ni idea, pero espero que no mucho… no quiero que pase tiempo con mi adorada Rukia – dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

\- Ya…

Renji buscó por toda la habitación el teléfono inalámbrico pero no había forma de encontrarlo hasta que vio la antena bajo el montón de ropa interior de Ichigo que Kon había sacado. Su sonrojo se intensificó al darse cuenta que tendría que meter la mano bajo el montón para poder sacarlo. Cogió con dos dedos una de las prendas y la lanzó sobre la cama prácticamente asustado y rojo como un tomate por tener que estar tocando sus prendas más íntimas. Puede que Renji siempre se hubiera considerado un tipo duro, pero en el fondo… todo el tema del sexo le venía grande, era un romántico empedernido y bastante tímido para dar el primer paso.

A sus dedos llegó finalmente la última prenda y se sonrojó aún más al ver un tanga de leopardo que jamás se hubiera imaginado que Ichigo pudiera tener en su armario. Kon al ver cómo Renji sostenía el tanga del fino hilo en su dedo y lo miraba con cierto interés no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Eso se lo regaló Orihime para ciertas ocasiones especiales – dijo guiñándole un ojo – ya me entiendes.

\- Oh – dijo Renji lanzando el tanga encima del montón de ropa interior y cogiendo el teléfono finalmente – voy a… pedir algo de comida – se inventó Renji para que Kon no sospechase nada.

\- ¿Qué vas a pedir? ¿Comida china? ¿Tailandés, quizá?

\- Un pollo – le dijo Renji un poco aturdido sin saber qué responder viendo el peluche de una gallina en la estantería.

\- ¿Un pollo? Bueno, está bien – dijo Kon al final.

Renji sacó el periódico y cerciorándose de que Kon estaba entretenido mirándose aún en el espejo, aprovechó para marcar el número de teléfono para el trabajo. Estaba muy nervioso y a cada sonido del teléfono se ponía todavía más. Al final una voz ronca cogió la llamada preguntando quién era.

\- Buenos días, soy Renji Abarai y llamaba por el anuncio – comentó.

\- Ah, sí – respondió el hombre al otro lado de la llamada - ¿Tiene usted las cualidades necesarias para asistir a una entrevista mañana?

\- ¿Cualidades? – preguntó.

\- Al menos debería tener dieciocho centímetros – comentó.

\- ¿Dieciocho centímetros? – gritó Renji y entonces escuchó tras él la voz de Ichigo que entraba por la ventana en ese momento vestido de shinigami.

\- ¿Dieciocho centímetros de qué? – preguntó alarmado Ichigo.

\- Está pidiendo un pollo para cenar – dijo Kon todo convencido mientras Renji se ponía rojo como un tomate.

\- ¡ _Menudo pollo_! – dijo Ichigo sonriendo – ¿Quién va a comerse eso?

Renji aún se puso más rojo si es que podía al imaginarse a Ichigo comiéndose los dieciocho centímetros de su miembro.

\- Perdone… ¿Sigue ahí? – preguntaron al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Sí, sí… perdone, ha llegado mi compañero de habitación – comentó Renji – sí… las cualidades son correctas – le dijo aunque no tenía ni idea de si las cumplía o no, él jamás se había dedicado a medirse su miembro, pero necesitaba ese trabajo para el regalo de Ichigo.

\- De acuerdo, pásese mañana a las ocho de la mañana y le haré la entrevista. Si es apto, por la tarde rodaremos la película.

\- Muchas gracias – comentó Renji colgando.

\- ¿Al final traen el pollo para cenar? – preguntó Ichigo sonriendo pero Renji cada vez que decía algo así, sólo se imaginaba a ese chico de extraño cabello naranja agachado frente a él comiéndose su miembro.

\- No, eran dieciocho centímetros de pollo – le dijo Renji intentando escaparse de la conversación auténtica – mejor pedimos tailandés. ¿Puedes pedirlo tú mientras yo me doy una ducha?

\- Claro, dame el teléfono – dijo Ichigo sonriendo.

Renji se marchó a la ducha, no sin antes buscar por su habitación y el escritorio un metro, necesitaba… "medírsela" para saber si era apto o no, quería conseguir esa guitarra como fuera. Ahora rogaba por tener los dieciocho centímetros que pedían. Ichigo miraba extrañado al pelirrojo buscar algo por su habitación y colocó aquellos ojos llenos de dudas.

\- ¿Buscas algo, Renji? ¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrarlo?

\- No – se apresuró a gritar Renji sonrojado, sólo le faltaba decirle que buscaba un metro.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco alterado.

\- Estoy perfectamente, ve pidiendo la comida, enseguida saldré de la ducha y estaré como nuevo.

\- Vale – dijo Ichigo con cara de dudas – aunque estás algo raro.

\- Imaginaciones tuyas.

El pelirrojo se marchó con rapidez al baño que tenían ambos en común y tras cerrar la puerta empezó a buscar entre los armarios un metro. Al no encontrarlo y estar perdiendo tiempo, decidió encender el agua para que pensasen que ya se estaba duchando y seguir mientras tanto buscando por todos los cajones, lo que no esperó fue encontrarse con aquella vagina de juguete.

Renji se sonrojó al verla y la miró con detenimiento unos segundos. Jamás se habría imaginado que Ichigo utilizara esos juguetes sexuales y es que en ese cajón había aún más cosas. ¡ _Ichigo era todo un pervertido_! Aún tenía la vagina de juguete en la mano cuando vio un metro en el cajón y con una gran sonrisa la cogió intentando excitar su miembro al máximo para que cogiera toda su longitud y ver cuánto podía medirle. Pensaba en Ichigo mientras cerraba los ojos y se lo imaginaba allí jugando con su miembro aunque tuvo que aguantar los gemidos para que no creyesen que estaba haciendo cosas extrañas. Una vez la tuvo excitada, alargó el metro para medírsela… diecinueve centímetros, eso le hizo sonreír.

\- ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – preguntó Ichigo entrando de golpe al baño y encontrándose a Renji con los pantalones por los tobillos, el agua encendida, la vagina en su mano y el metro en la otra midiéndose su miembro – oh, por favor, Renji… no hagas esas cosas en mi baño.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Renji sonrojado mirándose la vagina en la mano y soltándola de golpe en el lavamanos – yo no… no es lo que piensas.

\- ¿No te estabas masturbando con una vagina? – preguntó Ichigo con un poco de perversión en su mirada – oh, ya entiendo. ¿Tienes una cita y no quieres quedar mal? Pero esas cosas no se practican así. Además… ¿Para qué quieres el metro?

\- Para… medirla – le dijo Renji completamente rojo – no sé cuánto puede gustarle a las chicas y quería saber si era suficiente – mintió.

\- Ya… tienes suficiente – dijo mirándosela fijamente.

\- Vale, gracias – dijo Renji – lo siento… yo no quería incomodarte, sé que es tu baño y eso…

\- No te preocupes, todos nos la hemos medido alguna vez.

\- ¿Tú también? – preguntó Renji.

\- Sí, claro.

\- ¿Y… tienes mucho? Es que no puedo compararme con nadie y tú eres el único al que conozco.

\- Unos veinte centímetros – dijo Ichigo sin pega alguna – pero no pienso enseñártela… así que súbete ese pantalón por dios – comentó Ichigo sonriendo – ya he pedido la comida tailandesa, no tardes y lávate las manos antes de venir a comer – comentó burlón y Renji no pudo contestarle al verse tan sonrojado y avergonzado.

" _¿Cómo se puede alguien comer veinte centímetros?",_ se preguntaba Renji ahora. _"¿Eso podía caber en la boca?"_ Cada vez le fascinaba más Ichigo. Tenía muchas cualidades ocultas, cualquier chica podría volverse loca con ese pedazo de miembro que debía tener entre las piernas. El shinigami sustituto era todo un portento de chico, Renji cada vez tenía más claro que era un diamante en bruto. Además, Ichigo parecía molestarle muy poco hablar sobre sus intimidades, no era ni la mitad de vergonzoso de lo que era Renji en esos temas y eso que era más joven que él, quizá era por eso, por la nueva educación que recibían esos chicos. A Renji siempre le habían dicho que eso era un tema Tabú y no les explicaban las cosas pero a Ichigo… él era de otra generación, el sexo lo veían como algo normal y cotidiano.

Renji salió a cenar y pudo comprobar cómo Ichigo había vuelto a su cuerpo original mientras Kon se quejaba por no estar libre haciendo lo que le apetecía. Comieron los tres en silencio aunque Renji no podía dejar su sonrojo a un lado al ver que Ichigo había decidido cenar sin la camiseta por el calor que hacía en su habitación. Los ojos de Renji se fijaban únicamente en aquel esculpido pectoral, en los pezones de Ichigo, en su ombligo y los abdominales que tenía, no podía dejar de admirar aquel cuerpo perfecto.

\- ¡Qué calor! – exclamó Ichigo cogiendo una de las servilletas y pasándosela por su escultural cuerpo con lentitud quitándose el sudor, poniendo aún más malo a Renji que tuvo que coger un cojín y colocárselo entre las piernas escondiendo su erección.

Kon se fue enseguida a dormir en cuanto terminó de cenar y Renji se quedó unos segundos estático antes de juntarse un poco hacia un sorprendido Ichigo que le miraba aún con ciertas dudas.

\- Oye… ¿Por qué tienes una vagina en el baño? – preguntó Renji.

\- Pero… ¿No era tuya? – preguntó sorprendido y se dio cuenta que si no era suya y tampoco de Renji… ambos miraron a Kon al momento.

\- Creo que deberías controlar a tu mascota, hace cosas raras con tu cuerpo cuando tú estás matando hollow por ahí.

\- ¡ _Será cerdo_! – se quejó Ichigo – hoy duerme en la bañera – dijo levantándose y despertando a Kon mandándolo a la ducha y aquello le hizo reír.

Ambos jóvenes se marcharon a dormir, aunque Renji no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que tenía que vivir mañana. Él nunca había esperado estar haciendo una película porno para pagar un regalo, pero no quería defraudarle a Ichigo, sus esperanzas estaban puestas en eso, pero estaba muy nervioso… ¿Y si no se excitaba y no conseguía levantar su miembro? Al fin y al cabo era un completo desconocido lo que tendría en frente. Aquella duda no le dejaba dormir y pensar encima en el pedazo de miembro que debía tener Ichigo… ayudaba menos. Ahora empezaba a pensar que si alguna vez estaba con Ichigo… él iba a quedar como un chiquillo comparado con el adolescente.

Decidió hacer otra de sus locas ideas. Se levantó con mucho sigilo y se encaminó a la ventana lanzándose a la calle y abriendo la puerta a la sociedad de almas, necesitaba hablar con Kurotsuchi, necesitaba que le diera algo para poder excitarse en caso de que no pudiera hacerlo ya metido en faena. Al final le dio una pastilla que se guardó con gran recelo dispuesto a utilizarla al día siguiente en caso necesario.

Apenas pudo dormir y antes de marcharse a su entrevista, Renji miró una última vez a Ichigo en la cama dormido con la almohada bien agarrada entre las piernas y lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue ese miembro que decía Ichigo tener ahí a buen recaudo. Se moría de ganas de verlo pero no podía decirle algo así. Decidió marcharse antes de que volviera a excitarse viéndole allí agarrado de forma inocente a su almohada y medio desnudo como él solía dormir.

Renji llegó a la entrevista bien arreglado con americana y todo para darse cuenta… que allí todo el mundo iba informal. Estaba muy nervioso y cuando le dijeron que pasase a la sala para que le dieran una ojeada, accedió pese a que todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Allí frente a él había un hombre con americana y bien arreglado que empezó a hacerle una serie de preguntas. Renji contestó a todas con la más absoluta sinceridad pero cuando llegó el momento de la verdad… ahí es cuando realmente se puso nervioso. Le pidieron que se desvistiese para tomar las medidas y para ello… no le quedó más remedio que empezar a desvestirse sonrojado como estaba. Jamás había tenido que posar desnudo frente a nadie.

Quiso quejarse cuando aquel hombre se acercó a él con la pequeña cámara de video y le grabó comprobando la mercancía. Renji empezó a sentirse exactamente de esa forma, como una mercancía y pensó en la valiosa guitarra que le compraría a Ichigo por su cumpleaños. Cerró los ojos y dejó que hicieran lo que tuvieran que hacer, hasta que notó óomo masajeaban su miembro intentando ponerlo erecto para medirlo. Contuvo sus ganas de gemir mordiéndose el labio pero el productor de la película le comentó que el objetivo era que gimiera, querían escuchar si podían sonar reales todos y cada uno de los sonidos que tuviera que realizar. Aquello sí sonrojó aún más a Renji y trató de dejarse llevar aunque le salió un poco mal.

El productor con mucha paciencia, lo sentó en un sofá explicándole que tenía el cuerpo perfecto que estaban buscando para la película pero necesitaba escucharle gemir de verdad, sin fingir y que pareciera lo más real posible. Renji sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo con esos gemiditos que estaba lanzando y no podía estar más rojo en ese momento pero… estaba a un paso de conseguir la guitarra, no podía echarse atrás, así que se imaginó la sonrisa de felicidad que Ichigo tendría al ver su guitarra y se dejó llevar gimiendo de verdad. Al final consiguió el papel. Esa misma tarde rodaría la película.

Ese mediodía, Renji no tuvo fuerzas ni para comer, su estómago se había cerrado por los nervios y es que iba a hacer esa película y todo por Ichigo, era tan irónico. Miró su plato de comida pensando en lo que le esperaba por la tarde. El padre de Ichigo lo miró sorprendido porque Renji siempre había sido de buen comer, estaba un poco preocupado por él, pero no dijo nada aunque vio cómo reaccionó el pelirrojo al escuchar la puerta de entrada y la voz de Ichigo indicando que había vuelto a casa. Se sentó a la mesa a comer y aunque preguntó qué tal había ido el día, Renji comentó que bien con una sonrisa fingida y disculpándose salió de allí dejando el plato.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó Ichigo preocupado y su padre encogió los hombros en señal que no sabía nada.

Renji leyó en su cama el papel que le había tocado interpretar en la película, un cliente que había dejado un coche a reparar en un taller y debía ir a recogerlo, claro que puesto que era una película porno no podía ser todo tan tranquilo… el truco estaba en que debía seducir al mecánico para que la reparación le saliera gratis, a partir de ahí… dejaba de interpretar su papel para simplemente… tener sexo con el desconocido intérprete de mecánico.

Renji salió sin que Ichigo le viera y cuando llegó al rodaje, le enseñaron un poco el escenario, allí había un coche viejo con el capó abierto que es donde se encontraría al mecánico y él debía entrar por la puerta del fondo fingiendo venir a recoger su coche. Renji nunca entendería por qué hacían esas tonterías antes de tener sexo en ese tipo de películas, si total… la gente sólo quería ver la parte de sexo, no les interesaba cómo iniciaba.

Lo vistieron con una camiseta corta y un pantalón largo indicándole que empezaban a rodar. Renji entró muy decidido al principio, frente a él estaba aquel chico con la cabeza y medio cuerpo dentro del capó del vehículo que hacía de decoración. No pudo evitar fijarse en su trasero puesto que estaba agachado prácticamente con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del coche, lo tenía perfecto. La camiseta de tirantes blanca que le habían puesto tenía alguna mancha negra simulando que era grasa del coche y el mono azul lo tenía a la mitad, con los tirantes colgando.

\- Disculpe – empezó Renji a hablar según el poco diálogo que le habían hecho aprenderse.

El chico sacó la cabeza de dentro del capó y se giró limpiándose las manos con un trapo. Al girarse el chico, a Renji se le cayeron todos los papeles que llevaba en la mano, se suponía que según el guión debía dárselos al chico, pero al encontrarse de lleno con Ichigo frente a él, a su mano les resultó imposible mantener lo que llevaba. Ichigo sonrió al verle tan nervioso y dejó el trapo encima del motor del vehículo acercándose hacia él.

\- Deje que le ayude – dijo saliéndose del guión.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Renji sin entender nada.

\- Arreglarle el coche – comentó Ichigo al ver que seguían grabando pese a haberse salido del guión - Ha venido a recogerlo, ¿verdad? La factura asciende a 81.160,66 yens.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Renji al ver la cantidad.

\- Le he cambiado toda la transmisión – le dijo Ichigo sonriendo apoyándose contra el capó – puede ir por la oficina y mi jefe le atenderá para cobrar.

Se suponía que ahora tenía que ser Renji quien tuviera que seducirle para que le saliera gratis la supuesta reparación, pero el pelirrojo al ver que era Ichigo frente a él, se había quedado completamente paralizado sin saber qué hacer. Bastante vergüenza había sufrido ayer en su casa y ahora se lo encontraba en esta película. Debía tener sexo con él y no sabía si eso era muy correcto, ni siquiera le había dicho lo que sentía. El pelirrojo tocaba en su bolsillo la pastilla que le habían dado por si no se excitaba y lo primero que pensó fue que no iba a necesitarla tratándose de Ichigo. Verle con esa camiseta de tirantes blanca ceñida a su perfecto cuerpo y ese mono azul a mitad cintura le estaba volviendo loco, no podía evitar ver la cara de Ichigo… se estaba divirtiendo con esto, sonreía y tenía su cara de chico malo aunque él sabía que en realidad era la persona más amable del mundo. No podía hacerle eso a él. Quiso retirarse de la película en aquel momento y se dio media vuelta para irse cuando Ichigo se separó del coche quitando su postura de chico malo y le cogió de la muñeca girándole para que no abandonase.

\- Bueno, chico… quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo por el coche – le dijo Ichigo saliéndose por completo de su papel.

\- Pero… ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó uno de los guionistas en susurro – se supone que no era el mecánico el que debía seducir al cliente – comentó pero todos le mandaron callar para que siguieran rodando.

\- ¿Qué… trato? – le dijo tartamudeando levemente tratando de recuperarse por la sorpresa.

\- Hazme algún trabajito y te dejo gratis el trabajo que he realizado en tu coche – comentó Ichigo sonriendo mirando con lujuria el cuerpo del pelirrojo, lo que hizo que se sonrojase al momento al ver esa mirada en los ojos de Ichigo.

\- Yo… - trató de articular Renji mirándole pero Ichigo dejó todo romanticismo atrás dándole una palmada en el trasero.

\- ¿Prefieres negociar con mi jefe, guapo? – le preguntó Ichigo y Renji se enfadó con aquello – te he hecho un buen trabajo… no puedo dejártelo gratis del todo. Vamos… ¿Necesitas un empujoncito? – le preguntó Ichigo divertido cogiéndolo por la cintura para atraerlo hacia él y besarle con pasión.

Ichigo pasó sus manos de la cintura del pelirrojo a su trasero levantándolo para sentarle encima del capó del coche que había bajado hacía unos minutos. Renji aún estaba cohibido, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer y le había pillado por sorpresa que Ichigo fuera tan impulsivo, encima… mientras una cámara grababa de cerca cómo le metía la lengua hasta la campanilla. Las manos de Ichigo acariciaron su pierna izquierda y la sostuvo obligándole a doblarla sobre su cintura reteniendo así el cuerpo de Ichigo más cerca de él. Aún no podía el pelirrojo hacerse a la idea que era la lengua de Ichigo la que estaba dentro de su boca pidiendo jugar con él, cómo eran sus manos las que obligaban a sus piernas a enredarse en su cintura, cómo buscaba el acercamiento de su cuerpo mientras luchaba por quitarle la camiseta. ¿Desde cuándo Ichigo era tan decidido y pasional? Y más estando aquellos tipos allí mirando y deleitándose con lo que veían.

Renji aprisionó sus piernas a la cintura de Ichigo sintiendo cómo cada vez estaba más excitado, podía notar también la erección de Ichigo crecer y golpear en su abdomen cada vez que juntaba más su cuerpo al suyo al besarle, al tratar de meter cada vez más profundo su lengua. Ichigo aprovechó aquel momento en que Renji empezó a reaccionar para llevar sus manos hasta la camiseta del pelirrojo y quitársela dejando su mano en el cabello de Renji cogiéndolo con fuerza para obligarle a besarle de nuevo con más fiereza que antes.

Renji podía notar cada vez más la excitación de su compañero, golpeaba contra él pidiéndole a gritos ser acariciado pero no se atrevía a meter la mano, no sabía qué hacer en aquel momento y al ver el shinigami sustituto la confusión y la vergüenza de su compañero, cogió su mano metiéndola dentro del mono azul para que tocase su miembro. En aquel momento, Renji sólo podía tener una idea en la cabeza… los veinte centímetros que Ichigo le había dicho que tenía la noche pasada. Aquello era una exageración y jamás pensó que Ichigo pudiera tener tanta longitud. Lo que tenía claro en aquel momento… es que ya no tenía vuelta atrás y al ritmo que iba Ichigo, él no se conformaría con nada más que no fuera entrar en ese pelirrojo, ni siquiera le daría la opción a Renji de ser él quien tomase el control, pero es que según el papel… hasta eso estaba claro, Ichigo era el maldito mecánico que iba a cobrarse la reparación a base del sexo que el pelirrojo le ofrecía.

Ichigo estaba tan excitado al sentir las manos de Renji en su miembro que no tuvo paciencia alguna y en vez de quitar el pantalón, cogió unas tijeras que estaban en un lateral y lo cortó frente a la sorpresa de Renji que no podía creerse que Ichigo pudiera ser tan salvaje en el sexo. Jamás se lo habría imaginado tan activo como era, pero también era verdad que era un chico joven y muy fogoso.

Aún le tenía cogido del cabello cuando le obligó a bajar del capó del coche y poniéndole de rodillas metió su miembro en la boca de Renji mientras movía su cintura cogiendo la velocidad que a Ichigo más le complacía, empezando a gemir frente a todos. Renji miraba a veces a la cámara y seguía pensando cómo podía concentrarse tanto Ichigo sabiendo que le estaban grabando. Ahí estaba Ichigo metiéndole su miembro sin compasión alguna, disfrutando y jadeando hasta que tirando de nuevo del cabello de Renji lo levantó volviendo a subirle al capó mientras metía sus dedos en la entrada del pelirrojo.

Aquello asustó un poco al chico, nunca pensó que su primera vez con un hombre sería en esas condiciones, con tanta gente mirando, con Ichigo lamiendo sus dedos e introduciéndolos en su interior dándole placer y obligándole a gemir frente a ese grupo de desconocidos y encima… a saber quién más vería ese vídeo después, se masturbarían viéndoles a ellos.

Ichigo se posicionó frente a Renji y con una mano condujo su miembro hasta la entrada del pelirrojo metiéndolo al completo con cierta lentitud intentando que se acostumbrase a su longitud y grosor. La cámara estaba demasiado cerca para el gusto de Renji, sabía que estaban grabando cada estocada que Ichigo le daba, que se centraban en ver cómo la metía y la sacaba de su interior mientras grababan los gritos, gemidos y jadeos, que grababan la mano de Ichigo cogiendo el miembro de Renji que lo masajeaba sin detenerse, grabando cómo Ichigo disfrutaba de pasar su lengua por cada uno de los tatuajes del shinigami.

Finalmente, tras probar varias posturas y grabar todo lo que quisieron y más mientras Ichigo jugaba con diferentes velocidades tratando de no correrse muy rápido, se acabó corriendo dentro de aquel shinigami de extraños tatuajes que gritaba como un loco y se agarraba al coche. Cuando apagaron las cámaras y dijeron el famoso "Corten", Renji se dio cuenta al mirar el capó que se había corrido allí mismo también, su semen caía por aquel color azul metálico del coche y al mirar a Ichigo, éste sonrió limpiándose con lo que las chicas le ofrecían. No hablaron del tema cuando enseguida apareció el director felicitándoles y llevándoles a cada uno a su camerino. Ahora Renji tenía otra gran preocupación… ¿Cómo iba a afectar eso a su relación? ¿Podría mirarle a la cara? Ni siquiera habían podido hablar de esto y ahora… no sabía si quería hablar con Ichigo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Feliz cumpleaños

**Capítulo 2: Feliz cumpleaños**

El dinero por la película reposaba en la ruda mano de Renji sentado en uno de los bancos del parque pensando cómo había conseguido ese dinero, había dejado que Ichigo tomase su primera vez mientras unos desconocidos les grababan. Era cierto que prefería que hubiera sido Ichigo en vez de un extraño pero… no dejaba de pensar en cuánta gente vería aquel vídeo. El director le había hecho una copia como recuerdo y no sabía qué hacer con ella. Quizá lo mejor era destruirla pero cuando se paraba unos segundos a pensar, recordaba las palabras de Kon cuando vio el tanga de leopardo que Ichigo guardaba: "¡ _Orihime se lo regaló para ocasiones especiales, tú ya me entiendes_!". Aquello le hacía pensar que seguramente ésta sería la primera y última vez que podría estar con Ichigo y de su gran encuentro, sólo quedaba un vídeo que habían grabado unos desconocidos.

Dinero real… era dinero que servía para comprar la famosa guitarra que tanto deseaba Ichigo pero ahora su duda era… ¿Qué haría después de regalársela? ¿Sería capaz de ir a su casa y dársela? ¿Sería capaz de mirarle a la cara después de lo que habían hecho? Y otra gran duda… ¿Qué narices hacía Ichigo en esa maldita película? No entendía nada. ¿Para qué iba a necesitar él ese dinero?

No podía apartar sus ojos del dinero, lo tenía, era para esa guitarra y no le servía para nada más. Siempre había vivido en la Sociedad de Almas, era su lugar habitual y allí tenía su dinero ahorrado, no le hacía falta ese dinero humano excepto para comprarle ese regalo al único chico del que se había logrado enamorar de verdad y al que ahora no podía ni mirar a la cara.

Apretó su mano arrugando levemente los billetes y los guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón caminando hacia la tienda de música, quería comprar esa guitarra antes que nada, para no poder arrepentirse. Puede que no pudiera ir a mirarle a la cara, pero se la daría de una u otra forma, era lo que él más deseaba y ya había hecho lo más difícil, tenía el dinero para adquirirla.

Renji caminó por las calles de Karakura. Prácticamente no había nadie por la calle y es que el cielo que todo el verano había estado despejado sin ninguna nube a la vista, hoy había decidido nublarse. Miró hacia el cielo viendo cómo alguna nube se iluminaba por un leve resplandor proveniente de algún trueno, pronto caería una gran tormenta y no podía creerse que fuera a ser en pleno cumpleaños de Ichigo.

Renji lo tomó como una mala señal, quizá el mismo cielo le estaba indicando que no debía de ir a esa fiesta, quizá el cielo lloraría ese preciso día por su dolor de saber que iba a perder a Ichigo. Aunque le diera la guitarra… su relación jamás volvería a ser la de antes, se habían acostado juntos en una maldita película para adultos y quisieran o no… eso afectaría a su relación, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él cuando los productores se lo llevaron.

Entró en la vacía tienda de música escuchando el tintineo de los cascabeles del cabecero de la puerta. El hombre al otro lado del mostrador le miró sorprendido de volver a verle, tan sólo habían pasado un par de días y por su tienda poca gente solía entrar, la música decaía lentamente ahogándose en un lento silencio, ya apenas había gente a quien le interesase comprar algún instrumento.

\- Buenos días – comentó el amable vendedor.

\- Buenos días – dijo un poco decaído Renji.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, muchacho? Se te nota decaído. ¿No te devolvieron el dinero real de aquel falso? – preguntó preocupado y Renji le enseñó el dinero dejándolo en la mesa.

\- Lo tengo – dijo intentando sonreír.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Aún tengo la guitarra, aquí apenas se venden instrumentos, es una lástima, pero la gente va perdiendo poco a poco el arte por la música.

\- El chico al que quiero regalársela toca muy bien – comentó Renji – sé que no perderá la pasión por la música pero…

\- ¿Pero? – preguntó el vendedor trayendo la guitarra y limpiándola antes de guardarla en la funda.

\- No sé si soy capaz de ir a su casa a llevarle el regalo.

\- ¿Os habéis enfadado?

\- No. Creo que no – dijo Renji – no lo sé.

\- Chico… si se ha enfadado y apareces con esto bajo el brazo… - dijo indicando la guitarra – ten por seguro que te perdonará. Es un gran regalo.

\- Sí, lo es.

Renji no quería contarle por lo que había tenido que pasar para conseguir ese regalo, para obtener el dinero y conseguir la mayor felicidad de Ichigo. Cogió la funda de la guitarra para llevársela y supo en aquel momento, que la felicidad de Ichigo estaba en su mano, literalmente en su mano.

Miró un segundo la guitarra al salir al portal de la tienda y se hizo una promesa mentalmente. Aunque Ichigo no volviera a querer saber nada de él, tenía pensado ir a todos sus conciertos si se hacía famoso, quería estar allí viendo cómo tocaba aquel chico de extraño cabello anaranjado, aquel chico seductor de mirada seria y casi mafiosa. Le hizo sonreír porque era cierto que todo el mundo le tenía pánico a ese chico por su mirada, se creían que era alguien peligroso cuando no era cierto, era un trozo de pan, el chico más amable que había conocido, el que siempre se preocupaba por sus compañeros.

Renji no quería pensar en que estaba a punto de perderle por aquella locura de la película. Quizá él no fuera así, es decir… Ichigo se sonrojaría quizá al recordar lo que hicieron juntos y le temblaría la voz, puede que no le rechazase pero aquella forma de actuar ya sería diferente a lo que habían tenido hasta este momento, ya nada sería igual.

Una gota cayendo en la mejilla de Renji hizo que éste mirase al cielo limpiándose la gota con sus dedos. Tras ella llegaron más, la lluvia caía, la poca gente salía corriendo a resguardarse de ella y lo único que pudo hacer Renji fue quedarse allí con el rostro elevado hacia el cielo, con los ojos cerrados mientras se dejaba empapar. Al menos la guitarra estaba a salvo en su funda.

La calle se vació en cuestión de pocos segundos y al final… sólo Renji caminaba por las despejadas calles con paso lento y tortuoso. Si alguien le hubiera visto en aquellas condiciones creería que iba al mismo matadero a ser sacrificado pero él continuó su largo camino hacia la casa de Ichigo. Debían estar preparando las cosas para la fiesta y él había prometido ir a ayudar, aunque ahora mismo no le apetecía nada estar allí. Al pasar por la calle de al lado a la casa de Ichigo, vio a un hombre dentro de su garaje arreglando el coche y se sonrojó al momento al venirle a la mente aquel cuerpazo de Ichigo cuando fingía ser mecánico en la película.

Miró un par de casas más adelante, la casa de Ichigo estaba allí, se levantaba frente a sus ojos como si el mismo infierno hubiera salido a sus ojos. Renji no quería ir, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente y se dio cuenta en aquel momento, que la lluvia había cesado hacía un buen rato. El sol había salido unos segundos volviendo a ocultarse entre densas nubes negras, aún volvería a llover pero había dado cuartel a un niño que vendía periódicos y se acercaba hacia él.

\- Señor, señor… ¿Me compra uno? – preguntó el niño y Renji iba a decirle que no cuando vio que en el complemento del periódico que llevaba el niño venía la portada de Ichigo como mecánico.

Se sonrojó el doble y con lo poco que le había sobrado de la guitarra decidió comprarlo para alejar al menos una copia de la vista de la gente. El niño se marchó corriendo y Renji se quedó allí estático mirando la portada de la película, viendo a Ichigo sin camiseta frente al vehículo con aquel rostro tan pervertido y atrayente que había puesto. Miró una vez más hacia la casa de Ichigo viendo cómo de una furgoneta bajaban algunas bandejas de comida para su fiesta y se dio cuenta que no podía ir, no se atrevía a mirarle como antes.

Dio media vuelta y cuando llegó a una zona sin gente abrió la puerta a la Sociedad de Almas. Allí todo seguía como siempre, calor, buen clima, shinigamis por la calle del Seireitei. Caminó hacia el sexto escuadrón, quería llegar rápido y camuflarse antes de que su capitán pudiera verle por allí o ya tendría faena preparada, él era incapaz de parar un solo segundo a descansar. Ya estaba llegando a la puerta del edificio de los dormitorios de su escuadrón cuando la ruda voz de Byakuya a su espalda le hizo girarse algo cohibido.

\- ¿Renji? –preguntó - ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en Karakura.

\- He venido a dejar unas cosas.

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Nada – le dijo escondiendo la película tras su espalda.

\- ¿Ése es el regalo para el shinigami sustituto? No sé por qué tanto revuelo por su cumpleaños… - exclamó – Rukia también está como loca por ir.

\- No tenía intención de ir – le dijo Renji.

\- ¿Entonces qué llevas ahí? – comentó quitándole de las manos la funda y abriéndola para ver la guitarra - ¿Ahora quieres ser músico o qué? Tú nunca has tocado la guitarra… de hecho no creo que los del Rukongai tengáis una base musical, no podríais permitiros estas cosas.

\- No es para mí.

\- ¿Entonces era para Ichigo? – preguntó.

\- No – dijo tratando de camuflar las cosas y buscar una excusa – Bueno, vale, era para mí, pero no quería que lo supieras. Te reirías de mi forma de tocar.

\- Yo nunca me río – dijo Byakuya impasible – pero por favor… no practiques en mi escuadrón, no quiero tener que soportar el destrozo que le harás a la música.

Byakuya ya se marchaba y Renji empezó a relajarse cuando en un descuido, Byakuya se puso tras él con el Shumpo arrancándole de las manos la película y viendo la portada abrió desmesuradamente los ojos frente a un impactado Renji que no sabía dónde meterse. La película volvió al momento a las manos de Renji y éste trató de explicarse para que su capitán no pensase cosas extrañas.

\- Capitán… - susurró Renji.

\- No me cuentes nada – dijo de golpe – no quiero saber con qué te entretienes en tus ratos libres ni por qué está Ichigo en una portada de película para adultos. No sabía que andaba tan mal de dinero – se fue pensando en eso - ¡ _Dios, ¿cómo puedes… hacer guarradas con él?_! – dijo dándole un escalofrío mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo que conducía a su despacho.

Renji no podía sentirse más avergonzado tras haber sido pillado por su capitán o medio pillado. Al menos no sabía que él también participó en la película, tan sólo pensaba que Ichigo le excitaba para masturbarse en la soledad de su cuarto… ¡ _Seguía siendo malo que su capitán pensase así_! Pero ya no tenía vuelta atrás, lo había visto.

Se metió en su habitación con rapidez y dejó la guitarra junto al vídeo cerca de su mesa de estudiar recostándose en la cama. Pensaba si debería ir o no al cumpleaños de Ichigo, ahora aún sería peor… había prometido ayudarle y se había escapado a la Sociedad de Almas incumpliendo su promesa. Suspiró agotado, todo esto le superaba, ahora sólo era capaz de imaginarse a Ichigo medio desnudo y jadeando, algo que le hacía sonrojarse al momento. Aún le dolía medio cuerpo por el meneo que le había dado Ichigo en aquella película.

Miró la película encima de la mesa y volvió a mirarla hasta que se decidió por verla, tenía que saber lo que habían grabado o más bien… lo que se veía desde el ángulo de la cámara. En parte sentía curiosidad por cómo se veían ambos en la película. La colocó viendo a su chico de ensueños en aquella postura seductora frente al vehículo sonriendo con cierta arrogancia y comentándole que le pagase el arreglo del coche de otra forma.

Verse a sí mismo en la pantalla fue algo que le sacó los colores al instante y más ver cómo Ichigo entraba en él una y otra vez mientras la cámara filmaba cada detalle de sus embestidas mientras ambos gemían con desesperación. Sentía cómo se excitaba al ver el perfecto cuerpo de Ichigo tensar cada músculo mientras le daba placer. Su miembro cada vez estaba más duro y al meter la mano bajo su pantalón para empezar a tocarse, Hisagi entró sin llamar por la habitación intentando comentarle algo sobre el cumpleaños de Ichigo cuando se quedó estático escuchando los gemidos de aquellos dos en la película y a Renji con las manos bajo su ropa tocándose.

\- Oh… volveré más tarde – dijo rojo como un tomate Hisagi.

Renji se apresuró a salir tras él y pedirle que entrase en la habitación, no quería ya más malos entendidos. Dudó un poco Hisagi si entrar o no, al final decidió hacerle caso a su amigo el pelirrojo y accedió a sentarse en una de las sillas preocupado por él. Renji no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo lo sucedido ante un atento y sorprendido Hisagi.

\- Entonces… ¿No vas a ir al cumpleaños? Le prometiste a Ichigo que irías y además… ya tienes el regalo – comentó Hisagi señalando con su cabeza la guitarra – deberías ir.

\- No lo sé. Después de eso – dijo Renji señalando hacia la película.

\- Deberíais hablarlo.

\- Ya veré si voy – comentó Renji – no tengo muchas ganas de verle después de lo ocurrido. No aguantaría que me despreciase o algo.

\- Es Ichigo… él siempre es cortés con todo el mundo.

Hisagi comentó que debía marcharse al cumpleaños mientras Renji se quedaba un rato más en su habitación pensando si debía asistir o no a esa fiesta. Miró la guitarra… ya estaba comprada. Sería un desperdicio no dársela tras todas las situaciones incómodas por las que había tenido que pasar, al menos que el esfuerzo mereciese la pena. Decidió que se pasaría más tarde por la fiesta, cuando estuviesen todos los invitados así sería más fácil mezclarse entre ellos y evitar que Ichigo le viera. Estaría el tiempo justo para dejarle el regalo y volver al Seireitei.

Se levantó y guardó la película debajo de una tabla suelta, no quería que nadie pudiese encontrar fácilmente aquella locura que había cometido por amor, ya era demasiado que Hisagi le hubiese visto de aquella manera y que su capitán pensase que era un pervertido que se masturbaba viendo películas de adulto con Ichigo de protagonista... aunque no se equivocaba del todo. Había estado a punto de hacerlo si no llega a ser por la interrupción de su amigo.

Tras asegurarse que la película estaba a buen recaudo, cogió la funda con la guitarra en su interior y salió de su habitación. Caminó hasta llegar fuera de las instalaciones de la Sexta División y abrió una de las puertas que conducían al mundo humano. Una vez allí, miró a su alrededor comprobando que no hubiese nadie y se metió dentro del gigai que utilizaba para estar en el mundo real.

Se hallaba a unos metros de la casa de Ichigo, escondido tras una farola rota observando a algunos invitados entrar por la puerta principal y unirse al resto en el salón donde algunos comían y bebían, otros charlaban de forma amena y otros tantos bailaban riéndose por los torpes movimientos de sus amigos. Veía a toda esa gente divertirse en aquella fiesta tan especial pero él no se atrevía a entrar, no tenía ánimos para unirse a ellos pero en algún momento debía hacerlo. Por eso había salido de la Sociedad de Almas, para dejarle a Ichigo su regalo pero... ¿y si se lo encontraba de frente? ¿Cómo podría mirarle a la cara después de haber compartido aquel momento tórrido? Estaba claro que Ichigo iba a estar dentro de la casa, él era el homenajeado y por él se estaba llevando a cabo esa celebración.

\- Sólo entro, dejo el regalo y me voy – se decía a sí mismo Renji pero no se movió ni un ápice de su escondite.

\- Oi – alguien saludó detrás de él dándole tal susto que casi se cae al suelo - ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta, Abarai?

El pelirrojo se giró agarrándose el pecho por el susto, encontrándose con el sonriente rostro de Kisuke Urahara, quien le miraba divertido desde arriba.

\- Urahara-san, casi me matas del susto – le reprochó gritando.

\- Perdona, perdona – le contestó riéndose – no era mi intención, sólo he sentido curiosidad al verte aquí agazapado y no ahí dentro divirtiéndote.

\- Es que... se me había desatado el zapato – se inventó.

Urahara le miró sin borrar su enigmática sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, aunque en realidad no se había creído ni una sola palabra de la penosa excusa que le había dado.

\- Veo que ya has terminado, ¿por qué no me acompañas? - le preguntó el antiguo capitán de la Duodécima División.

\- Eh... claro – aceptó al ver que no tenía otra opción.

El teniente salió de su escondite tras la farola rota y caminó hacia la casa del chico de sus sueños junto a Urahara.

\- ¿Ése es el regalo para Ichigo? - le preguntó señalando la funda que llevaba en la mano.

\- Sí, es una guitarra.

Al momento de contestarle, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. _¡Por supuesto que se trataba de una guitarra, ¿qué otra cosa iba a ser con esa forma tan característica?!_

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido el dinero? No son precisamente baratas y el dinero de la Sociedad de Almas no sirve aquí.

Inmediatamente, Renji se puso más rojo que su propio cabello.

\- C-conseguí un trabajo aquí y ahorré el dinero para poder comprarlo – le contó sin entrar en detalles – Ya estamos aquí.

No pudo evitar alegrarse de haber llegado a la casa de Ichigo, así no tendría que seguir contestando a las preguntas del antiguo capitán. Pensó que iba a ser el único momento en toda la noche que se sentiría así, porque una vez que cruzaron la puerta hacia el interior del hogar de los Kurosaki, los nervios y la vergüenza tomaron el control de su cuerpo.

\- Voy a buscar a Rukia – se excusó antes de que Urahara volviera a interrogarle.

Se alejó de allí sin darle tiempo ni siquiera a despedirse. Renji saludó a algunos compañeros aunque trató de evitar a sus amigos, no quería que nadie le viera allí y le entretuviera más tiempo del necesario para evitar encontrarse con el cumpleañero, pero no tuvo demasiada suerte.

\- Renjiiii... - le saludó con voz cantarina Ikkaku colgándose de su cuello.

\- ¿Estás borracho? - le preguntó con una gota en la cabeza.

\- Se ha traído sake del Seireitei como regalo para Ichigo pero se lo está bebiendo él solo – le explicó Yumichika a su lado.

\- ¿Y tú no le acompañas?

\- Si bebo, mi belleza desaparecerá, no quiero actuar como este gorila – señaló a su compañero de escuadrón – Prefiero mantenerme fresco como una flor.

Renji estaba acostumbrado a la extraña personalidad de esos dos shinigamis pero aún así, no pudo evitar mirarles anonadado por sus extravagantes gestos.

\- Bebe conmigo, Renji – gritó Ikkaku ofreciéndole la enorme botella de sake.

\- Más tarde, voy a saludar a los demás primero – le contestó soltándose de su agarre y escabulléndose como pudo de ellos.

Al alejarse, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Cuando Ikkaku se emborrachaba era más escandaloso de lo normal y en ese instante lo último que quería era atraer la atención hacia él, pretendía pasar desapercibido hasta que pudiese dejar el regalo de Ichigo donde pudiese verlo y largarse de allí antes de que el chico de pelo anaranjado que lo tenía completamente loco notara su presencia.

Y de nuevo su mala suerte hizo aparición. En medio del salón estaba el chico del cumpleaños rodeado de sus amigos más cercanos. El pelirrojo se escondió rápidamente tras el marco de la puerta para evitar ser visto y, tras unos segundos con la espalda pegada en la pared, lentamente Renji asomó una pequeña parte de su cabeza, lo suficiente para que Ichigo entrara en el campo de visión de uno de sus ojos. Estaba más guapo aún de lo normal con aquella camiseta de manga corta pegada a su fuerte torso que estaba comenzando a excitar al pelirrojo, por no hablar de aquellos vaqueros que se le ceñían tan bien a su trasero.

Renji tuvo que volver a esconderse, su temperatura corporal estaba subiendo y la sangre se le estaba acumulando en su entrepierna por culpa del escultural cuerpo de ese chico y los recuerdos de la película y de cómo se pegaban sus cuerpos sudorosos mientras Ichigo le llenaba con sus veinte centímetros. El pantalón que llevaba comenzaba a apretarle por la zona frontal y se tapó a gran velocidad con la funda de la guitarra mientras su cara volvía a teñirse de un rojo brillante e intenso.

El pelirrojo pensó que debía largarse de la fiesta de una vez antes de que alguien le descubriese en ese estado aunque antes debía dejar su regalo junto al resto, pero había un pequeño problema y era que Ichigo estaba justo enfrente de la mesa donde estaban todos los regalos, era imposible que no viera a Renji si se acercaba. El teniente de la Sexta División volvió a asomarse con cuidado tratando de hallar una forma de aproximarse a aquella maldita mesa pero no la había, no sin que le vieran.

Apoyó su cabeza contra la pared y cerró sus ojos cansado, no sabía lo que iba a hacer. Abrió los ojos y los dejó fijos en las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. De repente, tuvo una idea... Tampoco era necesario que le dejase la guitarra junto al resto de regalos, podía dejarla en la habitación de Ichigo. Sonrió satisfecho con su idea y miró a su alrededor para comprobar si alguien le estaba prestando atención pero no era así, todos los invitados estaban pendientes de disfrutar del ambiente por lo que se apresuró a subir raudo todos los peldaños para ir al cuarto del único miembro de la familia Kurosaki que conseguía que su corazón latiera de forma descontrolada.

Nada más abrir la puerta, el olor natural de Ichigo llegó hasta sus fosas nasales embriagándole y cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo todo lo posible. Después de un par de minutos, los abrió y observó aquel lugar con nostalgia, ya no podría estar con ese shinigami sustituto como hasta ahora, ya no podría disfrutar de su compañía ni de sus charlas hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Iba a echar de menos pasar tanto tiempo con él entre esas cuatro paredes pero no había otra alternativa, después de lo ocurrido su relación ya no iba a ser la misma aunque supiese que Ichigo seguiría tratándole igual como si no hubiese pasado nada pero para él todo había cambiado y no podría mirarle igual, así que reduciría sus visitas al mundo humano. El teniente había decidido que solamente saldría de la Sociedad de Almas cuando fuese estrictamente necesario, sólo cuando fuese por un tema relacionado con su trabajo como shinigami.

Se acercó a la cama y depositó sobre el colchón la funda con la guitarra que tanto deseaba el dueño de su corazón. La observó durante unos segundos y después abrió la ventana para saltar al exterior. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, alzó su mirada durante un segundo para mirar por última vez aquella casa y se dio la vuelta para alejarse en medio de las poco iluminadas calles pero algo le detuvo.

\- ¿Dónde te crees que vas? - la voz de Ichigo le dejó petrificado en el sitio.

Unos minutos antes, el chico de pelo anaranjado se había percatado de la presencia de Renji al ver parte de su cabello rojo desaparecer rápidamente tras el marco de la puerta del salón. Una gota apareció en su cabeza, le parecía increíble que su amigo le hubiese estado evitando desde que terminaron el rodaje de la película, le sorprendía lo tímido que podía llegar a ser en cuanto al sexo contrastando con su dura apariencia. Se disculpó ante sus amigos y cruzó la puerta con la intención de pillarle, no iba a dejar que siguiera huyendo de él, iban a hablar y a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. _¡No habían hecho nada malo!_

Pero al salir al pasillo no lo encontró por ningún lado, entonces se preguntó dónde se podía haber escondido. La respuesta vino sola cuando sintió su reiatsu en su habitación. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Pensaba que no le iba a encontrar ahí arriba? ¿Acaso creía que ése era el último lugar donde le buscaría? Subió los peldaños de dos en dos para llegar cuanto antes a su cuarto y al llegar, abrió la puerta con fuerza dispuesto a gritar a su amigo pero se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la estancia desierta. Aunque había un objeto que destacaba entre todas sus cosas: aquella funda nueva sobre su cama.

Dio unos pasos hasta alcanzarla y levantó las pestañas que la mantenían cerrada. Se quedó impresionado al tener ante sus ojos la guitarra de sus sueños, una Gibson Les Paul Deluxe color rojo vino. Era preciosa, una maravilla que estuvo tentado de sostener entre sus manos pero se contuvo, antes debía buscar al idiota que había vuelto a escapar de él. Cerró la funda, salió por la ventana ya abierta y cayó de pie en el asfalto viendo la espalda de Renji alejarse cabizbajo. Ya estaba harto de su actitud por lo que no pudo evitar hablarle con un tono serio.

Vio cómo Renji se sobresaltó al reconocer su voz y se quedó allí petrificado dándole la espalda, incapaz de mirarle. Aquello le molestó y le agarró del brazo para girarle y que le mirase a la cara pero el pelirrojo apartó sus ojos para evitar que hicieran contacto con los suyos. El shinigami de pelo naranja iba a gritarle cuando se percató del intenso sonrojo que aparecía en las mejillas del otro así que le soltó y se revolvió su cabello resoplando.

\- ¿Pensabas largarte sin ni siquiera felicitarme? - le preguntó.

\- Felicidades – murmuró Renji con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

\- Renji, mírame – le pidió.

\- No puedo, es demasiado vergonzoso después de lo que hicimos. Mierda y seguro todos los que estaban ahí dentro sabrán lo que hicimos. Dudo mucho que no les haya picado la curiosidad al verte como mecánico en la portada del DVD que regalaban con el periódico de hoy.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del adolescente aunque por una parte sintió un poco de pena por el hombre frente a él.

\- Puedes estar tranquilo, no lo han visto – le aseguró.

\- ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? - le preguntó mirándole por fin a los ojos.

Cuando se dio cuenta, quiso apartarla pero Ichigo se lo impidió posando su mano sobre la mejilla del teniente.

\- Ya era hora, echaba de menos ver esos preciosos ojos.

El sonrojo de Renji se hizo más intenso y se quedó con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, ocasión que Ichigo aprovechó para unir sus labios y colar su lengua saboreando cada rincón. Colocó su otra mano en la otra mejilla del pelirrojo atrayéndolo para profundizar el beso. El teniente aún tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión pero poco a poco cerró sus párpados dejándose llevar por la dulzura con que Ichigo le estaba besando. Tras largos segundos, Ichigo detuvo el beso lentamente y apoyó su frente sobre la de Renji.

\- Gracias – susurró sobre los labios del shinigami.

\- ¿P-por qué?

\- La guitarra – le contestó sonriendo con ternura – Es maravillosa.

\- Dijiste que te gustaría tenerla así que... pensé que sería un buen regalo para tu cumpleaños.

\- Y lo es, es uno de los mejores regalos que me han dado.

\- ¿Uno de los mejores? - preguntó Renji desconcertado pero también decepcionado.

Con todo lo que había tenido que pasar, las locuras que había tenido que hacer y resultaba que ni siquiera era el mejor regalo que le habían dado aquella noche. Pensó que seguro que Orihime le habría regalado alguna prenda o juguete para adultos para que usase con ella que a Ichigo le había gustado más.

\- El otro que me diste fue mucho mejor – comentó el chico de pelo naranja.

\- ¿Otro? ¿Qué otro reg...?

Unos pasos y unas risas al otro lado del muro le interrumpió.

\- Ven, vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar – dijo Ichigo tomándole de la mano y llevándoselo con cuidado hasta el garaje encerrándolos en su interior.

\- ¿A qué otro regalo te referías? - le volvió a preguntar – Yo no te he comprado nada más.

\- Cierto, pero no he dicho que me lo hubieses comprado – le contestó sonriendo – Me encantó que me dejases estar dentro de ti, disfrutar del calor de tu cuerpo y de tus gemidos – le explicó de forma seductora mientras pegaba sus cuerpos.

Si Renji seguía poniéndose más rojo, no se sabría dónde terminaba su cara y dónde empezaba su pelo.

\- N-no es que tuviese mucha opción, era un trabajo – le contestó apartando la mirada avergonzado.

\- Podrías haberte negado a que yo fuera tu compañero.

\- Estuve a punto de marcharme pero... necesitaba el dinero – le confesó.

El pelirrojo acababa de confirmarle a Ichigo sus sospechas.

\- ¿Buscaste ese trabajo para poder comprarme la guitarra?

\- Sí.

\- Te quiero – le confesó Ichigo sorprendiendo a Renji consiguiendo que su corazón le diera un vuelco y se quedase mudo.

El shinigami sustituto depositó un suave y casto beso sobre sus labios y tras separarse, volvió a repetirle esas dos importantes palabras.

\- Te quiero.

\- ¿Me quieres... porque te he comprado la guitarra? - por fin su voz salió de su garganta.

\- Ésa es otra de las razones por las que te quiero, porque eres capaz de hacer una película porno para conseguir algo que sabes que me haría feliz, has estado dispuesto a llegar tan lejos sólo por mí. Eres asombroso y por eso te quiero.

Renji veía la forma tan especial con la que brillaban los ojos de Ichigo cada vez que le repetía esas palabras y supo que no le estaba tomando el pelo, que decía en serio cada una de esas palabras. Se sintió dichoso e increíblemente feliz, _¡sus sentimientos eran correspondidos!_

\- Yo también te quiero – le confesó por fin y vio que la sonrisa de Ichigo se ensanchaba.

\- Ya lo sabía, tu regalo me lo ha dejado muy claro.

El pelirrojo iba a protestar pero la boca de Ichigo sobre la suya se lo impidió. Ahora que sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, podían disfrutar mucho más sus besos.

\- Espera un momento – se separó Renji mirando a Ichigo con sospecha – Yo sé por qué hice la locura de actuar en una película de adultos pero, ¿qué hacías tú allí?

El shinigami de pelo naranja sonrió travieso antes de responderle.

Flashback

 _Después de que Renji le entregase a Ichigo el teléfono para que pidiese la cena, éste le dio al botón de rellamada, quería saber qué restaurante tenía pollos de dieciocho centímetros, le había parecido algo extraño y curioso. Esperó pacientemente escuchando aquellos pitidos que indicaban que aún no le habían descolgado al otro lado de la línea, pero tras otro tono más, una voz femenina le contestó._

 _\- Chicos ardientes..._

 _Pero antes de que pudiese decir una palabra más, Ichigo colgó asombrado. Eso no era un restaurante... ¡¿Renji había llamado a una línea caliente?! ¿Le iba que una sensual chica le dijese guarradas por teléfono? Le sorprendía conocer ese lado de su amigo y compañero de batalla, no se lo hubiese esperado jamás. Se sentó en su silla de estudio y apoyó su brazo en la mesa frente a él, entonces, de repente, se dio cuenta de un detalle... ¿Por qué esa chica había dicho ''chicos ardientes''? Eso no le cuadraba. Estaba tratando de entender aquello cuando sus dedos rozaron un papel y se fijó en el periódico abierto sobre la mesa, sus ojos se fueron de inmediato sobre el círculo que señalaba lo que parecía ser un anuncio de trabajo._

 _Cogió el periódico entre sus manos y comenzó a leer el anuncio curioso pero con cada palabra que leía sus ojos iban abriéndose cada vez más por la impresión. ¡Era una oferta para trabajar como actor en una película porno gay! Ichigo vio que el nombre de la productora era ''Chicos Ardientes Producciones'' y el número de teléfono era el mismo que el último que aparecía en el teléfono... ¿Renji pensaba presentarse a ese trabajo?_

 _Ichigo fue al baño a preguntárselo directamente y fue cuando lo pilló en aquella situación incómoda y... erótica. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando el pelirrojo le comentó que se la estaba midiendo, aunque se inventó una excusa para no decir la verdadera razón. Le siguió la corriente y le ayudó con su preocupación aunque se quedó con una ganas enormes de probar la dura espada que tenía entre sus piernas cuando se acercó a comprobar su tamaño y le dijo que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Renji le estaba tentando mucho sin que él lo supiese, si hasta se había puesto duro al vérsela por eso no quiso enseñarle sus veinte centímetros. No quería asustar a Renji si se enteraba que se excitaba con él. Aunque durante la cena le estuvo provocando para ver sus reacciones, quería comprobar si su amigo se excitaba con los hombres porque hasta ahora había pensado que le gustaban las mujeres._

 _Tras la cena mientras Renji se lavaba los dientes, Ichigo aprovechó para llamar al número que aparecía en el periódico, quería conseguir el otro papel protagonista. Llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de ese fuerte shinigami pero nunca le había dicho nada porque pensaba que no estaba interesado en alguien de su mismo sexo, pero al comprobar que se equivocaba, no estaba dispuesto a que otro hombre posara sus manos por esos tersos músculos, no iba a permitir que nadie tocase al hombre que amaba._

 _Al día siguiente, fue temprano a la cita y se deshizo de toda la competencia presente tan sólo con su mirada. Estaba seguro que por su color de pelo y su mirada seria y dura, pensarían que era un mafioso, no era la primera vez que le confundían con uno, y saldrían asustados. El resto, fue pan comido, con su dotado miembro y su esculpido cuerpo gracias a sus peleas como shinigami, el director y el productor le contrataron enseguida._

Fin del flashback

Renji no sabía si sentirse enfadado, avergonzado, ofendido o halagado, ese idiota sabía en lo que estaba metido desde el principio y había estado jugando con él, aunque por otro parte, sentía un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago al saber que Ichigo había estado tan celoso de que otro hombre le follase delante de una cámara, que no había dudado ni un segundo en conseguir el otro papel para impedirlo y estar con él.

\- Ahora mismo no sé cómo sentirme, no sabes lo mal que lo estaba pasando y cuando te vi allí... fue peor. Siempre te he amado y...

\- Shhh... - le calló Ichigo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios – Lo hecho, hecho está y los dos lo disfrutamos mucho pese a todo, además todo esto nos ha servido para decirnos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Ichigo estaba deseando volver a tener sexo con Renji pero esta vez, le dejaría que se la metiese, sentía que se lo debía después de todo lo que había hecho por él. Así que, se separó de Renji y se acercó al coche de su padre levantando el capó.

\- Has hecho un gran trabajo con el arreglo pero...

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó el teniente sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que el otro decía.

\- ...no tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar la factura – continuó con su juego - ¿Qué le parecería si le pago de otra forma? - preguntó con voz seductora mientras se desabrochaba su vaquero y se lo quitaba quedando en bóxers.

Ichigo cerró al capó del coche y se subió sobre éste reclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás y abriendo sus piernas. Renji no había podido apartar ni un segundo sus ojos de cada uno de los sensuales movimientos de su chico mientras le hablaba con aquella voz tan sexy, lo estaba volviendo loco y prueba de ello era el bulto que se había formado dentro de su pantalón.

\- ¿No le gusta el trato? - preguntó Ichigo acariciándose su dureza por encima de su ropa interior.

Cuando un poco de sangre llegó hasta el cerebro del pelirrojo, éste captó enseguida lo que pretendía Ichigo, estaba representando de nuevo la escena de la película pero intercambiando los papeles. Ahora él era el mecánico e Ichigo el cliente que le proponía sexo a cambio de reducir su factura por el arreglo del coche.

Aún sentía vergüenza, su timidez sobre el sexo no iba a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana pero saber que el chico de sus sueños le correspondía y se estaba ofreciendo de una forma tan descarada, le daba la suficiente confianza para lanzarse un poco más.

\- M-Me gusta lo que veo – le siguió la corriente – pero debo saber lo que hay debajo del capó y meter mano en ese motor para saber si merece la pena el trato.

Ichigo sonrió y se quitó el resto de su ropa al entender que su pelirrojo shinigami quería verle desnudo. El teniente no pudo apartar la vista de los palpitantes y duros veinte centímetros mientras se acercaba hasta él.

\- ¿Te parece una buena palanca de cambios? - le preguntó juguetón Ichigo mientras se agarraba su miembro y lo movía de un lado a otro acariciándose.

\- Creo que debo comprobar las marchas primero – le contestó agarrando también la longitud de Ichigo y comenzando a masturbarle con su ayuda.

El joven shinigami apartó su mano de su propio miembro y se dedicó a quitarle la ropa a Renji acariciando sus duros abdominales y sus fuertes pectorales en el proceso. Se inclinó hacia delante y recorrió con su lengua cada uno de sus tatuajes hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones mientras su mano derecha se colaba dentro del pantalón y masajeaba su excitado pene.

Dentro de aquel garaje, la temperatura comenzaba a elevarse mientras roncos jadeos invadían el espacio y una ligera capa de vaho se formaba en los cristales del coche. Ichigo se llevó la mano de Renji hasta su boca y lamió sus dedos muy lentamente y lleno de sensualidad hasta dejarlos bien lubricados mientras el pelirrojo le observaba hipnotizado sin dejar de darle placer en su miembro. Cuando terminó de lamerlos, llevó los dedos hasta su entrada y se metió el primero preparándose él mismo, repitiendo esa acción con los otros dos.

Cuando creyó que estaba listo, le terminó de bajar los pantalones a su teniente y agarró su miembro mientras se pegaba a él para poder meterla en su interior. Ambos se quedaron sin respiración en el momento en que la longitud de Renji se clavó dentro de Ichigo, era una experiencia nueva para los dos y, pese al dolor que sentía este último, disfrutaba mucho con la sensación de invasión que le dejaba la virilidad de su pelirrojo dentro de él.

Poco a poco, el teniente comenzó a moverse tratando de no ir muy rápido para no hacer daño a su chico, él sabía perfectamente que al principio podía doler. Ichigo no tardó mucho en mover sus caderas marcando el ritmo que le gustaba cuando el dolor comenzó a ser sustituido por el placer. Le besó con desesperación desatando su largo y sedoso cabello y colando sus dedos entre aquella cascada roja.

Ambos siguieron tocándose, saboreándose con ansias, uniendo sus cuerpos en uno solo y ahogando sus roncos gemidos con sus ansiosos besos ajenos a la música y a las fuertes voces que provenían del interior de la casa y que se colaban a través de las paredes hasta que un fuerte gemido por parte de Ichigo alertó a Renji y sonrió al saber que le había dado en un punto muy sensible. Continuó golpeándolo una y otra vez consiguiendo que al final Ichigo terminase expulsando su semen entre sus vientres. Se sintió satisfecho al haber sido él quien le había llevado al orgasmo y ese pensamiento unido a la nueva estrechez que apretaba su miembro, le condujeron a su propio orgasmo, terminando en el interior del shinigami sustituto.

Dejó caer agotado su cuerpo hacia adelante y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su chico sintiendo su irregular respiración y escuchando los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Ichigo rodeó con sus brazos al Renji mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Poco a poco, comenzaron a relajarse, se hubiesen quedado durmiendo si hubiesen estado encima de una cama y el adolescente de cabello anaranjado no tuviese decenas de invitados a los que atender.

\- Debemos volver – comentó Ichigo desganado.

\- ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí? No han notado tu ausencia.

\- Lo notarán cuando llegue el momento de sacar la tarta.

\- Mierda – se quejó mientras sacaba su miembro ahora flácido del trasero de Ichigo.

Éste se levantó con las piernas un poco temblorosas aún y buscó algo con lo que pudiesen limpiarse. Le pasó un trapo a Renji mientras él cogía otro y se quitaba todo el semen y el sudor que se pegaba a su cuerpo. Al terminar, comenzaron a vestirse sin prisa.

\- Por cierto, no me has dicho por qué estabas tan seguro que nadie había visto nuestra película. Le he tenido que comprar a un chico el periódico para que haya una copia menos circulando por ahí – le comentó el teniente de la Sexta División e Ichigo comenzó a reírse - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Que le he pagado a ese chico para hacerte creer que ya estaba la película disponible. En realidad es la copia que me regaló el director cuando terminaron el montaje y la edición.

\- ¿Qué? Eres un imbécil. No sabes la vergüenza que he pasado por tu culpa.

\- Sólo era una broma – se acercó hasta él y le besó para calmarlo – Debes dejar de preocuparte por esto, no es nada malo y nos lo pasamos muy bien.

Renji le miraba molesto pero otro beso por parte del joven shinigami consiguió calmarle.

\- Venga, volvamos a la fiesta y demos la gran noticia de que por fin eres mi novio.

\- De acuerdo – accedió y ambos se dirigieron a la salida para seguir celebrando la fiesta.

\- Sólo una cosa más... - Ichigo se detuvo y miró juguetón a Renji - a partir de ahora, las próximas películas porno que hagamos serán caseras.

El pelirrojo se ruborizó por la idea pero no la desechó y le sonrió a su novio mientras asentía. El destino había tenido una peculiar manera de unirles pero no se iban a quejar, pese a la vergüenza que Renji había pasado, debía reconocer que no se arrepentía de aquella locura porque gracias a ella ahora estaba con la persona que más amaba. Además siempre tendrían el recuerdo de su primera vez para rememorarla todas las veces que quisiera... ¿Cuántas personas podían decir lo mismo?

 **FIN**


End file.
